Nightshade
by missamazing7285
Summary: A new pack arrives in La Push and goes by the name of The Nightshades. Sam and his pack fear these new wolves might try to harm their people...but that is far from what happens. Love/Betrayal/Friendship/Loyalty/Death Jacob/O.C. Paul/O.C. read and review:
1. Chapter 1

The Nightshades – Angelina P.O.V.

"Jasmine your shift is over." I grumbled through our mind link as I made my loop around the eastern side of our town. She grunted a thank god before running home for some much needed sleep. As I made my loop I could see the sun's bright rays slowly start to leak into the pitch

black forest. A small grin spread across my face as the warm streaks of sunlight hit me. With a final dash I ran into my backyard and shifted back to my human form. I walked inside to find

Jasmine sleeping soundly on the couch with Joe, Xavier, Anthony, and Paige sitting around my kitchen table conversing among each other. I sighed heavily from exhaustion and practically fell onto the other couch across from Jasmine. From the kitchen Paige said "Our poor alpha is

exhausted." I gave her a low snarl and said "Actually it's your turn for patrol along with Xavier so get going." I heard two deep sighs as they got up and left leaving Joe and Anthony. "We are

having a pack meeting later guys so get lost until I call you" I mumbled to them. "Love you too" Anthony said happily before walking out the door followed by Joe who gave me a wink. With a final deep breath I drifted into a deep slumber.

OoO

"Jasmine" I said while shaking her shoulders lightly. She made a low grumbling noise and just rolled over on the couch. I huffed and said "Get up…now." She waved her hand in the air and

whispered sleepily "5 more minutes mom." That was my last patient attempt to wake her up. I walked behind the couch and tipped it over spilling her onto the floor.

She groaned and said "I can just sleep right here." I growled this time and felt my canines sharpen inside of my mouth. She slowly stood up and said "Don't get your panties in a bunch

I'm up." I gave her a hard glare before saying "The pack is meeting us in our usual spot in 10 minutes so we have to go." She stretched successfully cracking her sore bones and said "let's go." I nodded and walked outside with Jasmine slowly dragging behind me like a zombie.

I shifted and took off with her brown form keeping a steady pace with me. In her mind all she could think about was sleeping which caused me to laugh. I followed my usual path to our meeting spot in the thick forest. Jasmine ran a few steps behind me as we reached our destination.

The rest of the wolves waited eagerly for our arrival and showed off their happiness for our arrival. The only reason they were happy was because I have important information to share with them today. They all sat in a loose circle while I stood in the middle. My mind opened up revealing my thoughts.

There were 5 gasps from my pack members as I said "We have to leave this town and follow the leaches wherever they are going. I understand it will be hard to leave your families behind but we are guardians. We have to protect the humans from what happened to my family."

The circle grew quiet until I said "I love this town too and yes it will be hard for me to leave, but it is our job. Brothers and sisters as your alpha I know what is best for the pack and it is leaving. If we stay innocent people can and will be killed by the vampire covens. We have to go."

My pack remained silent until Jasmine stepped forward. "As your beta and second in command I agree to come along. I will follow you until the end of time for all of my loyalty lies in you alpha." I nodded and waited for the others. "I will always follow you my alpha" Anthony said proudly.

I smiled and looked expectantly at Joe and Xavier. They looked at one another and nodded before Joe stepped forward and said "We will follow you until the end of the Earth alpha." I nodded and smiled before saying "Good then it has been decided. We will leave in 3 days." They all nodded and left to spend their last hours with their loved ones.

I leaned on my haunches and looked up at the crescent moon. I quietly whispered "I hope I am doing what is right for the pack dad." And with a last glance at the moon I took off towards my house to pack up my things.

OoO

Our last day in our small town of Havenbrook has finally expired and everyone's nerves are high. One by one they arrived at my house with their bags and broken looks on their faces. I stood in front of them and said "Whoever wishes to stay can stay I am not forcing you to join me."

Everyone glanced at one another except Jasmine who walked next to me and said "I have no second thoughts. I am coming." I smiled and nodded while the others just agreed with Jasmine. "Are you all sure" I asked and was responded with 5 nods. I smiled and said "Well let's go."

We walked outside and shifted before running in a triangle formation out of our home town and into the unknown. We were leaving our safety zone, our home turf, and diving headfirst into the dangers of the world.

My canines dug into my tongue as I thought about one of my pack mates getting hurt. I felt the salty blood fill my mouth then slowly disappeared before I could even whimper. I let my mind go blank and thought about the trees blurring past me and focused on the scent of the vampires.

My pack desperately tried to focus on other things but slowly their minds would wander to leaving their homes and families behind. I blocked them all out and focused on the strong trail of leach and thought about the long journey ahead.

OoO

We have been running for 2 days straight and I can feel the exhaustion of my pack. In the distance I could hear a river and said "Let's make a final sprint to this river and sleep near it for the night."

A feeling of relief washed over me from all of my pack members and they all prepared for the final sprint. I took a deep breath, collected myself, and took off as fast as I could towards the river. My pack followed suit and in a matter of seconds we reached the water.

It was a quiet little beach deserted of people and had easy wood access. I smiled a wolfy grin as my pack and I jumped into the water. The cool liquid relaxed and soothed my sore aching muscles as it washed over me.

After of splashing around for a while we dragged ourselves to the beach and into the dark recesses of the dark forest. The scent of vampires was strong so I decided to stay awake and let my pack sleep. One by one they drifted off to sleep until it was only Jasmine and I.

She walked over next to me and said "Your dad would be so proud of you Angelina. You are the best alpha a beta could ask for." I smiled and said "And you are the best beta an alpha could ask for." She smiled and gently flopped down next to me and laid her big head on her paws.

I gently patted her head with my paw as she drifted off to sleep. I walked a little into the woods and walked around the perimeter of my fellow pack mates. As I was walking back to them a silver and grey flash of color caught my eye. I spun around to confront whatever it was but it was gone. My eyes scanned the area and the hairs on my back stood straight up.

I growled lowly and sent a warning through my mind. "My name is Angelina Nightshade and if you try to harm my pack I will tear you apart…slowly. And you have my word as an alpha." The forest remained silent and without movement except the slight breeze causing the leaves to rustle against each other.

My mind tried to focus on other things as I circled around the perimeter again but it kept going back to the silver and grey figure. What was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy I was thinking of having Leah and Embry imprint too…good idea? I think so lol review please :]**

The Nightshades Ch.2 Angelina P.O.V.

I didn't sleep at all last night after seeing the silver and grey figure. I tried my hardest to fall asleep but I guess my alpha wolf inside of me felt danger to me an my pack so no sleep for me. I tried to keep my thoughts as quiet as possible but Jasmine could smell something was wrong with me. She walked over to my side and nudged my shoulder with her head and said "What's up A? You have been quiet all morning." I chuckled and said "I'm fine Jaz I promise." She rolled her eyes and said "Ok my alpha who is horrible at lying." I just

shrugged my shoulders and checked on the rest of my pack. They were talking amongst themselves about the scenery which was definitely suspicious. "Let me guess…you guys think there is something wrong with me too?" All of them nodded and I huffed loudly. "Last night when I was patrolling the perimeter of our area I saw a silver and grey figure and I don't know what it was." All at once my mind was buzzing with thoughts from the pack. 3 words did stand out the most though…human, leach, hunter. I growled at the last two thoughts

and said "It doesn't matter what it was I just want everyone on their toes just in case ok?" All of their answers were either "yes mom" or "alrighty." I laughed and said "Good now lets get ready to leave we ha-." I was cut off mid sentence when I heard numerous growls and snarls coming from the surrounding forest. Immediately my pack and I got into our triangle formation and growled back at the noises. From the darkness of the forest stepped out wolves, but not just any wolves. They were at least the size of us but just a little bit

shorter. I stared at the pack of wolves in awe as they surrounded my pack. Finally my instincts kicked back in and I said "I am Angelina Nightshade alpha of the Nightshade Pack. We mean no harm to you." The other pack grew silent as a black wolf 2 or 3 inches shorter than me stepped forward. An authority filled voice rang though my mind. "I am Samuel Uley alpha of the Quilete Pack. You may not be aware of this but you are passing onto our lands…what is the reason?" I heard Xavier snarl as the new alpha's tone of voice but I silenced

him. "My pack and I are just following a coven of leaches and their scent led us here." The black alpha growled lowly and said "Vampires?" I nodded and said "Leaches, vampires, the undead…you can call them whatever but in the end they all amount to the same thing…a waste of space and flesh." A few members of his pack laughed at my comment as did my own pack. I silenced them with a warning growl as did the other alpha. What was his name again? Sally?...Sarah?...Samantha?..."Samuel." He said with a low growl. I just laughed and

said "I am sorry… Samuel." It grew quiet until I said "let me introduce my pack. This is my beta Jasmine, and my omegas Joe, Anthony, Xavier, and Paige." As I called each of their names they nodded their heads in response. "It is nice to meet all of you. This is my beta Paul, and my omegas Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Leah, and Seth." I gave them a wolfy smile and said "it is a pleasure to meet all of you." I got a collective same here from his whole pack. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother would you mind meeting us in human form?" Sam

asked kindly. I nodded and said "Sure." Sam and his pack ran into the woods and came back shortly after. He looked at us expectantly until we shifted back. All of their eyes widened as Sam said "How do you phase with clothes on…and have luggage with you?" I tilted my head and said "I thought all of our kind shifted back this way." He shook his head and said "When we transform our clothes are torn to shreds." I gave him a confused look and said "really?" They all nodded as I shrugged my shoulders. "Our kind has a reason for how we

are capable of shifting back with our clothes and luggage…would you like to hear it?" I asked curiously. Sam and his pack nodded as I began our story. "We are technically the wolf and the human at the same time. We can choose what form our souls wish to inhabit and we can move freely between both our wolf forms and our human forms. Whatever form we are not in at the time is still there, but invisible sorta. It is kinda in another dimension until we wish to occupy that form again. When we change forms our clothes, luggage, or

whatever supplies we are carrying at the time are not altered or harmed in any way and we are capable of pulling certain wolf features into our human features too. For example whenever we get mad our canines start to grow in our mouths, our claws start to sharpen and our eyes change color. If we wanted to we could have our wolf ears and tails in human form also but that would just be dumb. Our people go back many ages and we are called Skinwalkers. The name fits what happens during our transformations as we are the wolves

and the human at the same time. I know it is hard to understand but that's just how we were made." Sam nodded his head and said "I would like to learn more about your people and our Elders would also love to meet you and hear your stories. Do you think you would like to come to my house and we could talk more?" One of the guys from Sam's pack yelled "Say yes!" and my pack laughed. Sam looked at me and said "I'm sorry but I forget most of your pack's names…could you go through them again. I nodded and smiled as we went

through our names again and Sam's pack did the same. As they were introducing themselves my eyes connected with his. They were deep brown pools that I could just swim in all day. He had black short cropped hair and a beautiful smile. I couldn't pull myself away from his entire being. Time seemed to stop and it felt like I felt like he was the only person in this whole world who mattered to me anymore. Suddenly I felt somebody tug on my arm. I pried myself away from his eyes and faced the person who ruined my moment. Jasmine

stood there giving me a look that I couldn't comprehend and said "We need to have a pack discussion…NOW!" I tensed at her panic and said "Nightshades pack meeting now! Sam we will follow your scent back to your house in a little while but right now we have to sort a few things out." He nodded suspiciously as he took off with his pack chasing behind him. My pack and I shifted and conversations exploded into my mind. Jasmine imprinted on Paul Joe imprinted on Leah Paige imprinted on Embry and I imprinted on Jacob. Everybody

stopped talking and looked directly at me. "How is that possible? I thought since you know who died…" Anthony stopped his sentence and let Joe pick it up. "We thought that since Dominic died you would never be able to imprint again." I nodded and said "I thought the same thing and to make it even more confusing he is an omega. I am only supposed to imprint on alphas. Just like Jasmine has to imprint on Betas and you guys have to imprint on omegas...this doesn't make sense." As the pack fought amongst themselves I let my

thoughts drift back to Dominic. He was my life, my everything, he was my imprint. Dominic was another very powerful alpha from the Crescent pack. We were in love and we ready to start our lives together as 1 until that fateful day. Dominic and I were in the woods patrolling together when we were attacked by 3 nomad vampires. We fought the best we could and I made it out ok but Dominic was bitten. I couldn't even help him I mean I tried to suck the venom out but it was already coursing through his veins. I sat there and watched my

imprint die right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do and nobody else to blame but myself. Ever since that day I thought I would be alone forever and forced to live my immortal life alone…until I met Jacob. Jasmine gently bumped into my side and whined softly as a few big tears rolled down my face. I tried to shake the tears away but they continued to drip from my muzzle onto the ground. Jasmine and Paige gently rubbed their heads against my shoulder in a way of sympathizing. Slowly the tears stopped falling and I

regained my composure as the strong alpha I am. Once again we got into our triangle formation and took off into the woods following Sam and his pack's scents. Most importantly my Jacob's scent….


End file.
